Harmonie
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 30% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Lunar Lullaby |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Skill nullification of any enemy skills / 60% chance |procs 2 = 3 |skill g = ☆Lunar Lullaby |skill g lv1 = Deal 250% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 20% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 550% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 40% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Lunar Lullaby |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Skill nullification of any enemy skills / 70% chance |procs g2 = 3 |skill x = ★Lunar Lullaby |skill x lv1 = Deal 300% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 40% chance |procs x = 5 |skill x2 = ★Lunar Lullaby |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Skill nullification of any enemy skills / 80% chance |procs x2 = 5 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This moon diva got her magic power and beautiful voice from her goddess mother. |friendship = I don't have great power, but I still can sing. |meet = Night approaches. May my voice reach my mom and sis. |battle start = All I can do is sing. |battle end = Is my singing so powerless? |friendship max = Surely my song will reach my mom, my sis...and your heart. |friendship event = I may not be much use in this age of strife. But I will keep singing so long as people listen. |rebirth = My mother entrusted the world to my sis and me. But I'm powerless. Still, my sis has faith in me. She says the world needs song. That keeps me going. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Harmonie's Tuner |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = Individual Points Reward }}